Pokémon: Quantum Chronicles
by GajeelIsABadass
Summary: The vast Destro region! From the bustling capital, Mji Mukuu city, to the small beach town of Comienzo, there is beauty. But from beauty evil can rise. Team Quantum have created a new type of pokémon; Quantum Pokémon, and the only information that could help stop them was burnt in a fire, a fire which killed Emory and Zena Govannon's parents, and now the duo want revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fire

Blue eyes opened to fire.

The flames licked the walls of the room like a tongue, setting alight to everything that it got a hold of.

The owner of the blue eyes screamed, his pajama top the only thing protecting his chest from the flames, and it wasn't going to be the best guard. The boys first instinct was to jump out his window, but then a though came into his head. The boy leapt over the flames, out his room and across the hall. The room he went into was only just catching fire, and next to the back wall was a bed, a small girl with ginger hair laying in it.

"Zena!" the boy yelled, waking the girl.

The girl shot up, and after seeing the burning monster storming into her room, screamed.

The boy grabbed the young girl, Zena, and opened the window, breathing in, before jumping.

The boy pushed off with all his might, trying to get as far away from the house as possible in one jump. The boy and his sister held their breath, before smashing into a body of water.

The boy and Zena swam to the shore, which was a few hundred meters from their burning house they had leapt from. They both panted as they came ashore, looking up at their smoldering home.

"Mum..." croaked the young girl, "A-and Dad..."

"I know..." the boy sighed, ruffling his own ginger hair, before hugging his sister.

"Survivors?" came a voice from a nearby bush, before two men came out, they were dressed basically the same, with purple jackets with a blue 'Q' with a red outline on the right sleeve, probably a logo of some kind, black t-shirts underneath with the logo printed on the front, like on the sleeve on their jackets, purple baseball caps, with the logo on it and black cargo pants tucked into purple boots. They both had brown eyes and black hair.

"Who are you?" growled the boy.

"Us?" one of the men smirked, "We're grunts from team Quantum!"

"Team Quantum?" Zena asked.

"That's right!"

"Leave them," said the other man, "They're only kids."

"Why did you burn our house?" the boy yelled.

"Ah, your parents had important information, and if the wrong person got hold of it, they could stop our plans!" the first man said.

"So you burnt the whole house?" the boy growled.

"Yes," the second man grinned, "We wanted to leave an impact, a sign saying 'Don't mess with team Quantum', get it?"

"Yes," the boy growled, "And it makes me sick ."

"As long as you don't puke down me, I don't care," the first man laughed at his own joke.

"That wasn't funny!" the boy yelled, starting to walk in their direction.

"Emory, don't" Zena said, gripping his arm.

Emory closed his eyes, before looking up, "I'll avenge our parents some day," he growled at them.

"Goodbye for now then!" the second man laughed, before running off, his comrade in hot pursuit.

After the men were out of sight, Emory broke down crying.

"Luckily you haven't sustained any bad burns," the nurse said, "You should be released within a day!"

To that comment Emory smiled, "Thanks you."

"Emory!" a ginger girl ran into the room Emory was staying in.

"Zena!" Emory smiled weakly at his younger sister.

The young girl climbed up onto her brother's bed, sitting next to his chest.

"I'll be released within a day," Emory smiled.

At that comment Zena's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really!"

"Well... I can't wait until you get out of hospital... Because I was thinking... Well maybe we journey through Destro to track team Quantum down?"

Emory's face went from a smile to a look of concern, "I don't have a pokémon Zena, I can't..."

Zena's face dropped.

"Did you say you needed a pokémon?" one of the nurses asked.

"Err..." Emory gasped, "Yeah?"

"Well, my electrike had an egg recently, and its hatched, I could give you the baby electrike that hatched?" she offered.

"Yeah!" Zena exclaimed.

"Ok," Emory smiled, a lot calmer than his little sister.

"I'll also lend you money for some clothes and pokéballs," said the nurse, "you can't go on a pokémon journey in your pajamas!"

"Yeah..." Emory smiled, "Thank you so much!"

After a few hours, Emory was released from the hospital, and with the promised electrike and money, went off with his sister to get some clothes.

"After this," said Emory to his sister, while looking at a blue raincoat, "We can go hunt down team Quantum."

"Yeah!" Zena cheered, "We'll show those punks not to mess with the Govannon family!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emory: Hi there! Glad to see your still reading!

Zena: Yup!

Emory: Well, anyways, last time on Quantum chronicles: Me and my sister; Zena's house got burned down by a new crime syndicate: Team Quantum.

Zena: And after, a kind nurse gave us an Electrike and money so we can go off on a journey around Destro and whip team Quantum's asses.

Emory: Language Zena!

Zena: Sorry...

Chapter 2: Beginnings

"Done!" Zena exclaimed.

Emory let out a sigh of relief, Zena had spent about an hour choosing clothes, while Emory took about five minutes.

Emory's new clothes were a blue unzipped raincoat, with a pokéball on the right shoulder, underneath the raincoat was a yellow t-shirt, and he was wearing jeans with brown trainers. And Zena had bought a white dress, with a red jumper over the top and a beige handbag.

After leaving the clothes shop, Emory sent out his Electrike, the lightning pokémon barked with joy at being sent out of the capsule he had been trapped in for just under an hour.

"Lets go!" Zena said, pointing out of the town they were in, Comienzo town, toward a gate to the west of the city.

Emory frowned and pulled out a map, "West of Comienzo town is Schnarchen town, and the annual sleep festival is going to be held there in a couple of days..."

"Yes!" exclaimed Zena, "Please?"

Emory grinned, "Ok, let's to Schnarchen town then."

"Yay!" Zena cheered before running off ahead. "Bet you can't catch me!" she taunted Emory.

"Be careful Zena!" Emory sighed.

Zena let out a screech as she ran into a brown haired young man, which knocked both of them onto the floor.

"Oh my Arceus Zena" Emory yelled, "Look where your going! Sorry about that," he then said to the man.

"No worries," the man replied, before looking at Electrike, "Hey, are you a trainer?"

"Err, yes," Emory said confused, "But I'm just starting off, so I'm not really prepared for a battle..."

"Oh, no" the man smiled, "I wasn't challenging you to a battle, I would definitely thrash you!"

"Um, then why did you ask?"

"I have something I wanted to give to a trainer," the man grinned, pulling out a red small device out of his red jacket.

The man then got up and brushed dirt off his jeans with his free and and handed the small red machine to Emory.

"What is it?" said Emory, examining the device.

"A Pokédex!" the man exclaimed, "As the champion of the region, I-"

"Wait, your the champion!?" Zena butted in.

"Zena, it's rude to interrupt people," Emory scolded.

"Err... Yes I am the champion." Mickey said, ignoring Emory's statement.

"Wow..." Zena said, "I am SO sorry for running into you..."

"No, no, Its fine, I met your brother so now I can get this thing off my back!" the man laughed, "As I was saying, as the Destro champion, it's my responsibility to fill a Pokédex for professor Oak so he knows the pokémon that live in this region, but I really can't be asked, and it might be useful in your travels."

"But in other regions a professor hands a Pokédex and a starter pokémon to a ten year old, who then goes round the region," Emory noted.

"But Destro doesn't have a professor," the champion sighed.

"Why?" Emory frowned.

"I have no idea!" the champion laughed, "Probably the because the government wants it to be that way!"

Then there was the sound of a phone ringing, making the champion look at an Xtransceiver on his left wrist.

"Hello?" he said, looking down at the small device, made in Unova.

"Hello Mickey," a woman's voice said, "There is currently someone causing a fuss in Sonolento town, near the cave of Dreams, can you check it out?"

"Sure," the champion, apparently called Mickey, said, "I'll go check it out!" before hanging up.

"So much responsibility as the champion!" Mickey complained, "Go, Archeops!"

A rainbow colored bird like pokémon burst out its pokéball, "Arch, archeops!" it said to Mickey.

"Let's go to Sonolento, Archeops!" Mickey replied, before hopping onto Archeops, "Bye Emory and Zena, I'm sure we'll meet again!"

"Bye Mickey!" Zena and Emory called after the champion, before he went out of view.

"Catch that one!" Zena exclaimed, "And that one and that one!"

Emory and his annoying little sister were walking through the colorful route one, and Zena wanted Emory to catch every pokémon that crossed their path.

"ZENA!" Emory snapped, "I only have three pokéballs! I'm not catching every pokémon that I see, lets catch at MOST one pokémon per route."

Zena's reply was a saddened sigh.

"Wait, is that a turtwig?" Emory gasped, seeing a small tortoise pokémon with a small tree sapling on its head.

"Catch it?" Zena said hopefully.

"I was intending to!" Emory smiled, "Electrike, use thunder wave on that turtwig!"

Emory's first pokémon launched towards the turtwig, who was standing by a rose bush, shooting a yellow beam at the tiny leaf pokémon, making it cringe, with small bolts of electricity surrounding it. Turtwig then attempted to retaliate, but wasn't able to move.

"What happened?" Zena frowned.

"Paralysis, if a pokémon is paralyzed, it is slowed and sometimes will be unable to attack," Emory replied, a devious smile on his face, "Ok, Electrike, tackle!"

The small green and yellow pokémon charged at the Turtwig again, this time knocking it backwards, the Turtwig managed to retaliate with a tackle, but being slowed it didn't manage to hit Emory's pokémon.

"Tackle one more time!" Emory commanded.

The lightning pokémon charged at its opponent yet again, knocking it back into a tree.

"Pokéball, go!" Emory exclaimed, throwing the red and white ball at the turtwig, sucking it inside with a red beam.

The pokéball rocked on the ground for a few seconds, before clicking, supposedly signifying a successful capture.

"Yes!" Zena yelled running over to the pokéball, "Turtwig, come on out!"

"Since when did you get to send out MY pokémon?" Emory frowned.

"Turtwig!" came a voice from below.

"Hey Turtwig!" Zena smiled, bending over to greet her brother's new pokémon.

"Tur! Turtwig!" The tiny leaf pokémon replied with a smile, before deciding to latch itself onto Zena's head.

"Get it off!" Zena cried.

"Turtwig, return!" sighed Emory, using the pokémon's pokéball to call it back.

"Thanks bro," Zena said, "And make sure it doesn't do it again!"

"Ok..." Emory sighed, "But you were the one who sent it out..."

"So its my fault?" Zena fumed, before walking off down the route.


End file.
